Tne New Comers
by TheInuYoukiSisters
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet two new characters, Tai and Kali. Please Read and Review. Story should be better than summary....SO READ!


**Disclaimer:** WE DON'T OWN INU-YASHA, KAGOME, MIROKU, SANGO, SHIPPO, OR ANY OTHER INUYASHA CHARACTER GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!

**A/N from TheInuYoukiSisters:** Hi Thanks for reading our so strange story. We are warning you that you might become so confused that your head will hurt but if not then it's less confusing than we thought!. Anyways if you haven't read the stuff we put under 'Comeing Soon:' on our profile page or whatever they call it...READ IT.....we don't want ta re-write it unless we have to. Now one with the story...... (P.S. sorry for any mis-spellings in this ch. or any other)

**A little insight (also under 'Comeing Soon'on profile page): **_Ok me and some friends came up with a little story that will probbly make no sense but it's fun to write. The story has InuKag in it but it's based on two new characters Tai -A half-dog demon like Inu only with Black sholder length hair and black dog ears- and Kali - a half demon of some sort that can become full human or full youki (sp) when ever she wants too- Kali stays in her human form to hide her self from the world and the only person/s who has seen her youki form is Tai and Kali's older brother Ryuunosuke, a full demon who is the only full demon who loves Kali. Tai has known Kali for most of his life and has a sort of crush on her that grows more and more.Kali when completely calm and feels safe changes to her youki form which the only person who makes her feel that way is Tai (How Sweet). Any ways It's gonna be a fun, cute story so if ya like the Idea Great,if not we'll still put the story up. It's so gonna be worth the time in writeing it! -TheInuYoukiSisters- (That's what we shall call are selfs All giggle and laugh_

**Chapter 1**

"I...I..I wanna go home...sniff" a 9 year old human girl or at least looked human, cried sitting under a large tree. Kali had been running for hours trying to get away from her father, who was an evil youki of some kind that every one feared.

"LITTLE BRAT WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!" An angry youki yelled tearing down trees and makeing the earth shake.

"oh no..." Kali wispered and quickly looked around for a place to hide. "There!" Kali ran towards a cave that looked abandoned and ran inside, into the darkness. Kali was shaking in the dark the closer her fathers voice got to her hideing spot.

------

Tai sat on the hard, cold floor at the back of a cave he went into to sleep the night before. Tai had no Idea where or who his parents where. He had been staying in a village with a kind old woman who had taken care of him for 9 years; but when the old woman died he was forced to leave the village by the womans son and daughters who where far older than him self. The kids of the village had teased him about his black sholder length hair and black dog ears; Tai also had dark blue eyes that scared most of the village elders for they saw the color as a warning that something bad would come if they kept the boy.

Tai heard something yell 'LITTLE BRAT WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO' from miles away but didn't go out of the cave. He heard something run inside his cave a few minuites later. He sniffed the air and could sense whatever it was, was scared. He now felt the ground shake as he heard something fall outside.

Tai moved closer to the enterance of the cave and saw a human girl with long light-brown hair, Tai couldn't see her eyes though. Tai then wispered "Why are you scared?"

The girl jumped and turned to face Tai, eyes wide in fear and shock. That's when Tai saw her eyes, a bright pink.

"My dad hates m-m-me." She said tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"H-h-he s-says I-I-I'm n-n-not l-like h-him or br-br-brother." She said wipeing her eyes with her hands.

"You're more normal than me." Tai said then showed her his ears.

She gasped at what she saw but then she leaned toward him and touched his dog ears with one hand on each and giggled.

"I like your ears!" She said takeing her hands away.

"Ya do?" He smiled "I'm Tai!" He said

"I'm Kali." She said a smile on her face to only to turn into a frown as the ground started to shake again and the sound of trees falling in front of the cave.

Kali made a small whinning noise and Tai pulled her into a hug and asked "Is that your dad?" Kali nodded and whimpered scared that she would be found. "Do you want to be with your dad?" Kali hastily nodded side-to-side in a 'No way on earth would I want to be with my dad'. "ok then me and you will get away from this place and find a place away from your dad and the village so we won't need to hide" All the sudden Tai noticed that Kali's sent changed and pulled back she had her eyes closed and he saw her human ears turn long and pointy (A/N: Like Sesshomaru's ears), Her hair got longer and her nails grew longer and sharper like his claws where.

Kali opened her eyes which where still pink only now her eyes looked like a cats. She looked down at the clawed hands and bit her lip then made a whimper, she had fangs.

"What's happening to me?" She asked to no one particular and looked at Tai who was still in shock at what he saw (A/N: It's alot to take in for 9 year olds who have no clue about anything yet, yes both a 9 right now). "I don't know..." He said then he twitched his ears around, Kali's dad had left. Tai grabed Kali's wrist and pulled her towards the entrance of the cave and then over the tree that fell infront of it.

When in the light Tai looked at Kali and said with a smile "I like the way you look now!" Kali smiled back and she knew she had a friend.

------ 6 years later ------

"Inuyasha, Kagome, would ye mind going to find me some Pink flowers for a remedy I would like te finish?"

"Keh, Get your self ya old bat"

"Inuyasha! We would be happy to Lady Kaede!" Kagome said while giving Inuyasha a death glare.

"Bless ye child so kind, how do you put up with that red sack of bones there?"

"Hey ya old bat take that back!"

"Come on Inuyasha" Kagome grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of Kaede's hut.

"Why do 'I' have to go wench?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome droped his wrist and continued towards the flower patch hidden behinde a think layer of trees.

"Because your the only one who can move the rock in front of the path to get to the flowers."

"Keh fine."

Kagome stoped a few feet away from the once-hidden path. "Inuyasha do you know anyone who knew about the flower patch that could move the rock blocking the path?"

"No Wench! Why?" Kagome pointed to the huge rock that was a ways away from the path it was suppost to be blocking.

"Great," Kagome sighed

"Didn't you and Sango spend a year planting those flowers?" Inuyasha asked comeing to stand by her.

"Yes," she said 'I hope no one ruined them' she thought hopefuly and started to walk down the path Inuyasha behinde her.

------

"Kali can we please leave?" a black haired hanyou whined.

"No! These pink flowers are so pretty!" She sighed and looked at Tai

"Tai whats with you and flowers anyways?" She asked

"Nothing is wrong with flowers. I just have a feeling that that rock was on the path entrance for a reason."

"No one can own flowers Tai!" Kali said smiling then sensed something comeing and moved towards Tai who was already behinde her. Tai had sensed it too. Tai noticed Kali was changeing into her human form. "Kali why are you scared?" Tai asked as Kali's long light-brown hair became short and her eyes became normal "I'm not scared!.....I'm nervous." She told him matter of factly 'Why does she have to change when shes nervous or scared. She looks cuter youki...... What am I thinking!' he thought and mentally hit himself. Tai looked at Kali to see her looking at two figures comeing into the flower patch.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well how'd ya like the first chapter?Good...Bad.....in the middle please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! by the way if your wondering which your probly not I just drank 17 bottles of Dr. Pepper and now I'll be up till .....I don't now writeing a rough draft for chapter 2 then I'll be calling the rest of TheInuYoukiSisters to come over ta read the draft and we'll edit it for about two hours which means that there will be 2 paragraphs out of 15 left of my story -curses other InuYoukiSisters- well Bye -TheInuYoukiSister Janni


End file.
